


Narine Clan vs Hell

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, My OCs, Nephilim, Roleplay, nephil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: A wolf with ice magick, a demon with holy magick, and a half angel tiger with fire Magick lead the charge against Hell and it's generals.  What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend and I have been rping and i proposed we use dnd dice roller apps and stats n stuff since this'd be one of those finale type series of battles. the following is the result, barely edited and only for dialogue.

Joll looked to Rex for confirmation to open the portal to the gates of Hell. Once there Rex would lead a diversion attack while she and Benny assassinated the generals.  Rex nodded and raised his weapon - a sword with a black blade.  "Now, we march to Hell!"  There was a chorus of eager war cries, but all went silent when Rex lowered his sword.  "Joll."

Joll nodded, she closed her eyes and summoned immense power, so much power that it could be lethal in her slender frame. "Aro Niel Kar thelune!" She shouted raising her hands. A portal showed up black as night large enough for the siege engines to get through as well as hundreds of soldiers at once.  The portal stabilized, "GO!" Joll screamed.  Everyone charged in, weapons engaged, and Rex launched a volley of ice spears through the portal before anyone got through.  The site in Hell was soon as chaotic as the realm was famous for being, weapons and magick and screams filling the air in a cacophony of destruction  Joll looked to her brother Benny, "Brother, I will now open your portal to the far side of the war district.  Be careful please." she said.  "If we do not make it... I thank you for your kindness" she said.

"The same to you, sister.  Though, we're gonna make it."  Benny tapped Joll's shoulder with his knuckles before drawing his bow.  "I promise you that."  Joll nodded and opened a smaller portal for Benny and his squad.  Benny ran in, a cry of "BLOOD BLAST AND FIRE!"  on his lips as he lead his squad in to level Hell.  Joll closed the portal ass soon as they were clear to prevent invasion.  She opened her portal and led her small squad through and closed it behind her.  Joll had warped to the spawning district to take care of her first target, The Brood Queen.  The air was filled the the screeching of Hell bats and the screams of the unwilling mothers. Joll closed her eyes trying to block out the memories invoked by it all, She and Benny had spent all night memorizing the layout of Hell's capital Lament.  She hoped Benny remembered as well as her.  Joll moved quickly with her squad to the hive in the center of the district, within lay the Queen.

The Queen had been waiting for them by the time they got there, as her minions had told her of the din being caused by invaders elsewhere in Hell.  there was a small swarm of her insects, about 50 circling the area around her.  "My my, if it isn't little Joll," she hissed, eyeing up the familiar-but-not holy demon.  "All wrapped up in that fantasy about fighting on the side of God still?"

"Queen... you tried to turn me into a slave. Something to breed with. Your mistake was letting me be an attendant to Sameil... She taught me about the Light. She showed me mercy... Something I will not show you." She said hoisting her hammer up, "I JOLL NARINE CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Queen narrowed her eyes, rising up to her full height and pointing one of her pincers at Joll.  "I accept, future breeding slave.  When you die, your soul shall be used for the breeding of strong medical servants."

"May God have mercy on your soul..." She said pointing her 100-pound hammer with one hand at the Queen, "Keep those spawnlings off me. I will end her," she said her golden leathery wings sprouting and charging herself at the Queen.

"As you command, Exorcist Narine."  The group of three struck out at the insects surrounding them at the same time that they struck.  Meanwhile, Joll swung her hammer not at the head of the Queen but at her scythes in an attempt to cripple one of the deadliest weapons she had.

The Queen screeched in pain when the hammer struck, breaking her left pincer and rendering it useless.  "HOW?!"  She hissed and swung the other stinger at Joll, planning to cut off one of the girl's own arms.

Joll bobbed and weaved, dodging the attack.  "I have become stronger Queen!" She shouted as she swung her hammer towards the skull of her foe.  With a loud and messy splatter, the queen's skull was crushed by the hammer of Joll, and her acidic juices flew everywhere.  Joll let loose a guttural roar, the soul of the queen being contained in her soul container attached to her hip.

The swarm was soon dealt with.  "Mistress Narine... that was... amazing!"  One of the men, who had been supporting her in the meeting yesterday, ran over and offered a high five.  "I am proud to call you captain of the squad."

Joll accepted the offered high five and smiled, "Thank you." She said. "You men did great. I couldn't have killed her without you." She said.

Meanwhile, Rex and the other masters were showing less and less restraint on the battlefield, some brutal and flashy, others quick and precise.  Rex was calling forth his pack of ice wolves, elementals that he kept alive in the arctic circles for such an occasion.  They tore through the demons around them efficiently and brutally, with a few showy showers of ice shards here and there.  Hearing his daughter's roar, Rex howled in return, voice carrying a blizzard with it.

* * *

 

Benny's first target was Djall the Corrupter. Djall was responsible for corrupting hundreds of angels, he had been lusting after Benny's soul for years, and despite his promises of power, promises of wealth, Benny had resisted.  Djall resided in the Chasm of the Fallen, a chasm where fallen angels were chained to the walls and tortured for amusement and to harvest their soul power, a job Djall thoroughly enjoyed.  When the squadron arrived, Benny roared in anger, pointing his bow at the fallen angels chained up.  "Soldiers!  Release those angels!  Djall is  _ mine _ ."  He dropped down onto one of the ledges in the chasm, back lit up with holy fire.  "Djall, you disgusting piece of filth.  I see what would've awaited me had I been as weak-willed as your usual prey."  He nocked an arrow of fire and growled.  "Now, I shall add your soul to my own for power, so that you may know the suffering of your victims.  I, BENJAMIN SALAZAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO THE DEATH!"

Djall let out a laugh that shook the canyon, "WELL WELL! Look what crawls into my Chasm..." He said lifting his polearm. "I will enjoy it when I have your mate and child as my slaves..." He said.  The soldiers sneaking down to free the tortured angels stiffened when they heard this, muttering spells to resist heat on themselves.  Benny's eyes went pure white and he roared, louder than he ever did before.  He launched his flaming arrow at Djall's wing, aiming to pierce it and hopefully his hide behind it.  Djall let out a roar of pain and anger.  He narrowed his eyes at Benny and breathed a geyser of white flame at Benny. "How do you like your Mate? Well done, or charred?" He yelled.

Benny leaped over the jet of flame, the heat singing his fur just barely before he landed on the demon's hindquarters and aimed a flaming claw swipe at Djall's back.  "I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Djall roared and went to swat at Benny. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" He yelled.

Not realizing how fast the demon would be up close, Benny was smacked backward into a wall and landed on his face.  huffing out a growl, he summoned a swarm of tiny fireballs, all flickering between yellow and white with how hot they were.  "I'D SOONER BETRAY MY MATE THAN DIE AT YOUR HANDS!"  He unleashed the swarm like missiles, leaping up to a safer perch.  Djall roared in anger, responding by letting loose a volley of fireballs.  Benny jumped and dodged best he could, but the fireballs followed him and struck.  He raised his shield to block the last half of them when it was clear he couldn't dodge, grinning at the effectiveness of his craftsmanship.  Then, Benny turned to Djall and put his bow down, reaching into his bracer.  "This sword was meant for my mate, but instead I shall mix my own magick with hers to take you down."  He drew a sword as long as Sophie's arm, and when his magick flowed through it, it lit up with fire and lightning.  Leaping high, Benny launched the blade at Djall, spinning it as it flew.

Djall roared his breathing becoming ragged, "I will destroy you!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOUR CHILD!" He bellowed. Djall swung at Benny with his blade.

Benny crossed his arms, the aegis he had forged blazing to life around him and blocking the sword.  He then grabbed his own blade, summoning it back through the bracer and roared.  "BY THE CLAN OF NARINE, I SMITE THEE!"  He leaped over the giant's blade and drove his own at the demon's heart.  Djall bellowed with agony and reached for benny before falling limp and dead.  Benny reached into Djall, into his heart, into his soul, and ripped it out all in one.  Using every ounce of power he had left, he drew in the soul and blood of Djall into his own, into his graceful soul.  The blood turned to flames, traces of the soul racing up in the same direction.  Into Benny.  His every hair was lit ablaze and he roared like thunder into the airs of Hell, echoing through the Chasm.  He was now a union between Heaven, Hell, and Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two is almost as effortless for Joll, and far more fun for Benny. Benny's men continue to feel terrified of him.

Joll came upon the Halls of Lust, "Men... Stay here. I don't want you falling prey to her charms..." She said, "Make sure none come inside." She said.  She entered the Halls and was confronted by the moans of the succubus demons and the sounds of sex.

Concuba, Queen of Lust and Seduction, lay upon her throne leisurely.  It was a bed, made from the fur and feathers and even skin of other creatures.  She sat up slowly, her tendrils twitching in anticipation.  "Ah, the young priestess arrives.  I see you've done away with my dear friend."  She stood, a blade curved like the fang of a giant beast held in her hand and another behind her by a tendril.  "Come to do away with your puritan ways, or do you wish to fight the desire that we both know you have."  She grinned, and the mists brought up from the sweat of her demons fornicating rose up to form hazy images.  "I can get you that one boy you've had your eye on~"

Joll growled, "S-silence!" She said her voice faltering as her thoughts went to her crush, the Hunter who had stood up for her.  She shook her head and raised her hammer, "I have come to collect your soul whore!" She shouted  Concuba clicked her tongue and snapped a finger, the mist snapping into the image of Magnus in the barest of clothes.  Joll charged Concuba with a bestial roar and swung her hammer at her face.  Joll smiled as the hammer crunched under Concuba's bones.

Concuba shrieked in pain, though the echo of it sounded like one of pleasure, and she retaliated with a swing of the blade in her hand.  She struck at the girl's hammer arm.  Joll grunted ignoring the pain, Joll got behind the Queen and swung her hammer as hard as possible at the spine of her for.  Concuba's next shriek sounded nothing like pleasure as she went down, slithering away best she could with her tendrils.  She swung one at Joll and used the other to hit her with the hidden blade.  The concubus wailed in agony and went for a last-ditch effort.  The mists swirled and all around them Magnus was there, barely clothes and begging Joll to come to bed with him, to stop and just have fun with him.   _ We could be doing something so much better than fighting, my love.  Come to bed and can marry after. _  Concuba’s tendrils swung at Joll during the illusion, giving her no time to stop it.

Joll swung her hammer once more at the mangled face of Concuba.  With her dying screams, Concuba summoned one last illusion.  It was her, getting laid by Magnus, who looked to be having the time of her life.  If she couldn't win, she'd make sure Joll got a bittersweet victory.  Joll looked away and the Queen's soul was sucked into a container and whistled for her men.  Magnus was the first to run to her side, hand covering his nose and face flushed.  He wasn't as resistent to all the ... aromas and images around them as Joll was, and he was seeing...things at every turn.  "Mistress Joll!  You've slain these demons rather quickly.  As is to be expected by such a great priestess."   
the ones behind him made subtle gagging noises but mostly just tried not to inhale too deeply.

Joll smiled and gestured to naked demons staring at their queen, "Slaughter them all.." she said.  Turning to Magnus she smiled.  “Magnus, here," she pressed the crystal containing the Queen's soul into his hand.  The men drew blades and made quick work of the incubi and succubi.  Magnus accepted the crystal with a feverish blush.  "well, this is one gift I'm not entirely sure how to top."  He lenaed over and kissed Joll on the cheek, smiling bashfully.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rex was finishing off his own target.  one of the six generals had come onto the battlefield, and Rex was eager to spare Benny and Joll one more opponent.  there was a wave of energy that shook everything for ten miles.  Rex had just finally reached his own next level.  Behind the front line that he decorated with blood, Rex heard a roar.  A wave of other demons, bearing armor and symbol different from the rest of Hell’s legions bore down upon the main forces of Hell.  One such demon ran up to the frosty wolf and and knelt.  "Master Rex we are yours to command," he said.

Rex nodded with a grin and held up his sword.  "HUNTERS!  LUCIFER IS NOT ILL!  HE WAS CAPTURED BY HIS GENERALS WHO STARTED THE WAR.  THESE REBELS ARE OUR ALLIES!  WE ARE TO FREE THE DAWN BRINGER AND END THIS WAR!"  He sent two of his wolves away to inform Benny and Joll of the change in mission, and addressed the demon in front of him, guiding the effort with a smoothness that belied his fight in other wars on earth.

* * *

 

Ventusora, creator of the Hell Bat Swarm. Neither it was responsible for the swarm of bats that blacken the sky, that abducts women and children for use as slaves. It hung upside down in its' roost surrounded by thousands of eggs and young bats.  Its' four blood red eyes opened when Benny entered its' chambers, "Who dares disturb my slumber..." The monster said echoing throughout the chamber.

Benny looked up, straining and failing to put out the whitish blue flames that highlighted the details of his feathers, and pulled his bow off of his shoulder.  "Men at the ready.  This will be an eventful fight."  Louder he called out to the upside down monster.  "I am Benjamin Salazar, slayer of Djall and wreaker of flames!  I challenge you, Ventusora, to a duel to the death!"  he let his wings flare out to their full span of 15 feet.  Every hair on his body lit aflame, and his bow now was shimmering bronze.

Ventusora closed his eyes and took off speeding towards Benny at full speed.  Benny leapt up out of the way, aiming a volley of three arrows at the demon while his men stayed focused on the bats that had begun to swarm them.  When they hit their mark, Benny was horrified by the way they seemed to be consumed by Ventasora's darkness.  Ventasora shrieked a deafening shriek. It swiped at Benny with a bone spiked wing.  Benny cackled and danced out of the way of the strike.  His wings beat against the air and actually carried him, to his surprise.  "Whoa... what's the matter Venti, not a morning person?"  A deep breath and Benny launched six fireballs at the demon.  Ventusora shrieked and bit Benny with its' monstrous beak.  Benny yelped and glared down at the bird, before grinning and holding out his hand to one of those four nice big eyes.  "Bad birdyyy~!  OLLOPA WORRA!"  bright ass flames condensed into an arrow of near solar plasma.  Ventusora staggered back into a wall screaming in pain. Vantusora went to crush Benny underneath it's talons.  Benny swooped just under the talons and landed on Ventusora's back.  "You were having a good dream weren't you?"  He drew Sophie's sword, crackling plasma, basically a star in his hand.  He slashed downward, and grinned.  "I'll send you back to dream land, don't worry!"

Ventusora reached out with it's other wing and swiped at Benny.  Benny was thrown across the chamber and accidentally hit one of his soldiers, knocking him over.  Benny kept going, but flipped and landed on his feet.  He flew forward, helping up his soldier before switching back to his bow and launching five arrows at the demon.   One of which was an actual arrow he made in heaven.  Ventusora rushed Benny enraged, and Benny floated there in the air, stationary.  He pittied the poor demon.  When it managed to ram into him Benny grunted and fell on his back, laughing ecstatically.  "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH"  He notched two arrows of pure white flame, grinning.  "Now say goodnight~"

Ventusora screamed and thumped to the ground. "Finish it... Just kill me." The beast said bleeding heavily.

Benny summoned the arrow he had fired previously and coated it in flame once more.  He landed on Ventasura's beak and aimed for the center of his head.  "Dream well, Ventusora."  He fired the arrow, not even coating the holy thing in flames.  The beast burst into darkness and dissipated.  Benny sucked up his soul into a crystal and a lone baby hell bat waddled its way to Benny and "attacked" his leg, pulling on the pants.  Benny looked down, saw the baby, and cooed.  "awwww!"  his flames weren't hurting it so Benny bent down and lifted it up into his arms.  "Aren't you the cutest thing ever!"  He nuzzled the baby and decided then and there, covering it in his scent.  This was  _ his _ .  "I'm gonna call you... Raven."  Raven burrowed into Benny's shirt peeking its' head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leveling up really helped Benny the fuck out. like, the absolute fuck out. his men fear him. nay, most hunters are afraid of him and Rex and Sophie and Joll. just... all of them. with good reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Benny did just level up at the end of the fight with Djall.


End file.
